


How Dementors were born (Fr)

by Althyrios



Category: Destiny (Video Games), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Althyrios/pseuds/Althyrios
Summary: Petite histoire Destiny/Harry Potter.Vous êtes vous déjà demandé d'ou viennent les Détraqueurs ?Un indice: c'est extrasolaire.Cette histoire vous propose une théorie étrange.Oneshot





	How Dementors were born (Fr)

**Author's Note:**

> Salut à tous,
> 
> Soyez indulgents svp, j'ai écrit ce truc à 22h30 sur mon tel après des mois à me trotter dans la tête donc il dois y avoir des fautes. Pensez-y comme un omake d'une histoire qui se concrétisera plus tard, une fois la partie "hard" des mes études passée.
> 
> Publié aussi sur FF.net.
> 
> Sinon, bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira.
> 
> Correction d'un certain nombre de fautes réalisée.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à commenter.
> 
> For English peoples who were lost and want to try it with the translation, Hive members in french are:  
> Esclave (slave): Thrall  
> Acolytes  
> Chevaliers : Knight  
> Prêtresse (priestess): Wizard  
> Ogre

La forteresse d'Azkaban est un lieu horrible, secoué par les flots déchainés de la mer du nord et initialemement construite au XV ème siècle par le mage noir Ekrizdis pour lui servir de base d'opération. Le lieu a obtenu, au fils des siècles, sa funeste renommée lorsque le ministère de la Magie anglais décida d'y installer sa prison.

Pour pouvoir s'y implanter, le ministère de Damoclès Rowle dû déployer beaucoup d'effort, de négociation et de patronus afin de convaincre ses habitants de les laisser y créer sa prison. Les tristements célèbres détraqueurs.

L'origine des détraqueurs est un mystère pour le monde. Ces derniers sévissaient déjà au XV siècle partout en Europe, prêtés par Ekrizdis à d'autres mage noir tel que Raczidian en échange de connaissances magiques. Poussants tels de la moisissure là ou la misère et le malheur s'accumulaient.

Ce que les sorciers ne savent pas, c'est que les détraqueurs sont bien nés à Azkaban, là où leur maître torturait les pauvres marins moldus qu'il capturait. Ils sont né au plus profond d'Azkaban suite aux expériences du mage sur un être encore plus vil. Cet être est, encore aujourd'hui, piégé sous la prison par de multiples couches de protections mises en place par Ekrizdis.

La naissance des détraqueurs commença lors de la rencontre entre deux peuples anciens, des créatures d'os et de ténèbres affrontant des êtres de bronze et de temps. Parmis les premiers, un simple esclave, dont la vie n'était pas dédiée qu'à la mort et à la servitude, fût jeté par accident dans les couloirs du temps. Il atterrit sur une misérable planète bien loins de l'influence de ses maitres, au XV ème siècle, des millénaires après l'affrontement titanesque, dans une petite bourgade au nord de l'Ecosse. L'esclave commença alors a tuer pour nourir son ver, sans aucun espoir de donner son tribus récolté du meurtre les paysans locaux. Il fut bientôt capturé par un sorcier noir qui voyait en ce "démon" une menace pour sa quête de domination du bourg. Le dit sorcier, dénommé Ekrizdis, emmena alors le vil être dans sa forteresse insulaire, expérimentant pendant des années sur la bête enchaîné. Les cris de douleur du démon et des pêcheurs qui s'échappaient de l'île retentissants magiquement sur des kilomètres.

Le mage noir découvrit rapidement que l'être se nourrissait de meutre et lui donna donc les pitoyables moldus torturé en pâture. Un jour cependant, l'esclave eu accumulé assez de tribu et son ver, satisfait, lui permis de se métamorphoser. L'insecte osseux obtint des yeux, ses cris devinrent plus articulés et le ver fût de nouveau affamé. Le sorcier intringué augmenta le nombre de repas de son nouvel acolyte et bientôt le ver fût de nouveaux repu.

Alors le démon devint sirène de malheur, flottant dans son voile de douleur. Le mage lui pris sa fécondité pour ses expériences et en oublia la mère stérile. La sirène liée dû alors marchander avec son ver, sentant la faim de ce dernier croître. Alors, comme ses ancêtres avant elle, la sirène réalisa un pacte faustien avec le hérauts des Profondeurs. Son ver lui permet de créer ses nouveaux enfants à partir du malheur environant. Ces derniers se nourriraient, pour elle et son ver, de désespoir et de mort.

Les horreurs récemment créés entreprirent alors de libérer leurs géniteurs. Cependant le mage noir, aillant suffisamment étudié la noirceur au sein de la sirène, repoussa les nouveaux-nés et lia leur mère à la douleur. Il se servit alors d'eux pour garder son île et terroriser l'Europe.

À ce jours encore, si l'on vide Azkaban de ses supliciés, on entendra seulement le glissement des détraqueurs et les cris de douleur de la sirène du malheur retentissant des centaines de mètres sous la surface de l'île, enchaînée éternellement à la vie tant que ses enfants la nourrissent du bonheur et des âmes de leurs victimes.

...


End file.
